May 15, 2016/Chat log
8:04 Dragonian King idk who is "someone" 8:05 Williamm258 idk a creepy man 8:06 Dragonian King pull out a bazooka and blow him up 8:09 Williamm258 wow 8:09 Dragonian King and then get arrested and rethink my life choices 8:11 Williamm258 lol https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0smepktTGM clip tell me what you think Welcome to TAWW chat 8:12 Flower1470 what is happening here Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:12 Dragonian King hi lily will asked what i would do if a creepy man on the street came up and told me he loved me 8:14 Flower1470 oh i see that makes sense now 8:17 Dragonian King that's what you would do right 8:17 Flower1470 yes 8:19 Dragonian King cool clip btw lily what do you think onion smells like 9:05 Williamm258 like you 9:05 Flower1470 OOO 9:07 Dragonian King did i just get sick burned by will gg (clapping) (clap) 9:09 Williamm258 thank you I'm so tired 9:11 Dragonian King i feel your pain 9:13 Flower1470 Silly how many weeks of school do you have left 9:14 Dragonian King thursday is my last day of school 9:15 Flower1470 wow good for you im looking at three more weeks at least 9:15 Dragonian King ooo we don't really take much time off so that's probably why i finish early 9:17 Flower1470 do you enforce that schedule yourself or does someone have to push you? 9:18 Dragonian King i just do it myself surprisingly :P 9:19 Flower1470 i envy your motivation 9:19 Dragonian King i don't really have many days where i REALLY don't want to do school and if i skipped every day that i didn't want to do school then i probably wouldn't have an education so lol 9:21 Flower1470 thats a good quality to have tho 9:21 Dragonian King yeah 9:21 Flower1470 I took a sick week in december and next thing i knew it was february and i hadnt done school in two months oops 9:21 Dragonian King i'm actually pretty good at pushing myself to do stuff i don't really want to it's gotta get done anyway so just do it of course that doesn't stop me from procrastinating during school but whatever :P 9:22 Flower1470 right lol 9:24 Williamm258 bye guys 9:24 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:25 Flower1470 I guess its my health that prevents me from doing what i need to do, like you young people darn whippersnappers and their active minds 9:27 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:27 Dragonian King bye peep if you want i can come to your house and force you to do school 9:28 Flower1470 that would have been helpful in january lol now its a race Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:29 Flower1470 I take a college readiness test in a month I need to finish my junior year by then rn im doing work all hours, day and night consider you ability to learn efficiently a blessing :P 9:31 Dragonian King ok here's what you need to do ignore school for the next 2 weeks 9:31 Flower1470 ._. 9:31 Dragonian King use that time to build a cloning machine 9:31 Flower1470 oh 9:31 Dragonian King create an army of 30 lilys to do all your homework at once and then thank silly for the great idea 9:32 Flower1470 i like that idea unfortunately all the lilys would argue and try to prove their superiority over each other we possess a terrible attitude, you know basically dipper and his clones 9:34 Dragonian King that's why you chain them all to the desks and tape their mouths shut 9:34 Flower1470 O_o but that would make them sad i dont want me's being sad 9:35 Dragonian King yeah but they're not you just you ok new idea send each clone to a separate place that way they won't encounter each other unless they get distracted and go grab a burger at mcdonald's 9:38 Flower1470 i dont like hamburgers 9:39 Dragonian King well unless they get distracted and go grab a something lily eats at somewhere lily eats 9:39 Flower1470 LOL 9:39 Dragonian King OR you can just pull an order 66 and implant a device in them that makes them go poof if they start arguing with each other 9:40 Flower1470 on second thought i think one me causes enough trouble oh i just found this btw http://time.com/4276832/shark-week-2016-trailer/ 9:44 Dragonian King ooo i gtg, bye lily 10:02 Flower1470 bye Silly 10:03 Dragonian King oops i tried to create the chat log but then i realized i just spammed join chat :P anyway bye 10:03 Flower1470 lol Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:04 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:May 2016